Hyung!
by yongie13
Summary: Umur Ryeowook dan Sungmin hanya berjarak 15 detik saja/keduanya sama-sama manis, kehidupan mereka sama, walau bentuk rupa mereka sedikit berbeda/namun ada satu kenyataan yang begitu membedakan kedua saudara kembar ini/bagaimana hari pertama Ryeowoook disekolahnya setelah selama ini ia hanya Home Schooling?/YeMinWook/MinWook brotherShip/Oneshoot...


**Tittle: ****Hyung!**

**(oneshoot)**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: YeMinWook**

**MinWook Brothership**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Star story!**

* * *

Tidak kulewatkan satu detikpun untuk melihat seragam sekolah baruku. Kemeja putih dengan celana yang bergaris merah dan hijau secara vertikal dan horizontal, kemudian dilapisi dengan jazz keabuan serta sebuah pita lembut melingkar dibagian kera-nya.

"Turunlah untuk makan malam, _appa_ sudah menunggumu sejak tadi," sebuah teguran dari _umma_ menyadarkan aku dari lamunan kecilku. Segera saja aku berbalik dari posisi dudukku dipinggir ranjang yang menatap gantungan seragam sekolah baruku menatap _umma_ yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk setelah membuka pintu kamarku.

"Hehehe _Mianhae_ _umma_. Aku terlalu senang sampai lupa waktu makan malam," kataku sedikit bersalah. Kulihat _umma_ hanya tersenyum geli pada tingkah lakuku yang sedikit malu-malu.

_Umma_ duduk disebelahku dan mengelus pelan surai madu milikku "Kau suka seragam barumu?" _umma_ bertanya pelan hanya kujawab dengan anggukan singkat. "Kalau begitu kau makan malam dulu, besok pagi kau pakai seragam sekolah ini untuk kesekolah barumu."

_Umma_ segera berdiri kembali dan aku hanya mengikuti langkahnya untuk menuju ruang makan rumah kami. Ketika sampai di pintu ruang makan, aku sudah melihat _appa_ dan juga Sungmin-_hyung_ duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Namaku Kim Ryeowook. Kim Sungmin adalah _hyung_-ku, kami hanya berbeda lima belas detik saja. tapi ketika lahir Sungmin-_hyung_ memiliki kondisi fisik yang begitu kuat, sangat berbeda denganku yang bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih sering sakit-sakitan. Ketika diperiksa oleh dokter keluarga Kim, Junsu-_ahjushi_ bilang aku menderita penyakit jantung turunan dari kakek.

Tapi berbeda dari itu semua aku tidak memiliki perbedaan dengan Sungmin-_hyung_. Sejak kecil ketika Sungmin-_hyung_ sekolah di sekolah negeri bersama anak normal lainnya, aku juga sekolah. Walau harus home schooling. Kasih sayang _umma_ dan _appa_ tidak pernah berkurang padaku, hanya saja aku tidak tahu mengapa Sungmin-_hyung_ tidak pernah membawa teman-temannya kerumah kami. Apa dia malu memiliki adik sakit sepertiku? Padahal kata _umma_ aku ini manis, kenapa Sungmin-_hyung_ tidak mau mengenalkan teman-temannya padaku?

≠**Ý≠**

Pagi ini adalah hari pertama aku akan merasakan namanya sekolah yang sesungguhnya. Didalam mobil _appa_, kulihat Sungmin-_hyung_ lebih banyak diam. Ingin sekali aku bertanya kenapa, tapi aku sungguh tidak berani. Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sungmin-_hyung_. Hal ini terjadi karena Sungmin-_hyung_ lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya diluar rumah daripada didalam rumah hanya sekedar untuk menemani adiknya yang sakit ini.

"Kau kenapa hmm? Apa Wook-_ie _gugup untuk masuk sekolah? Kan ada Sungmin-_hyung_ yang akan menemanimu?" _appa_ berkata begitu sembari mengelus pelan rambutku yang duduk disebelah kursi supir ketika Sungmin-_hyung_ duduk dibelakang sendirian.

Kutatap Sungmin-_hyung_ hanya diam saja. tidak ada jawaban darinya, sejak beberapa tahun lalu Sungmin-_hyung_ memang lebih suka diam daripada harus bercanda denganku. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan itu terjadi, yang aku tahu sampai saat ini, sampai aku akan memasuki Junior high School sikap Sungmin-_hyung_ masih seperti ini.

Brak

Pintu mobil ditutup sedikit kasar oleh Sungmin-_hyung_, kemudian ia segera berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah yang kini sudah terlihat ramai.

'akhhh' kepalaku sedikit pusing kalau tiba-tiba harus berada di dalam keramaian. Tapi _appa_ segera mencium keningku dan melambaikan tangannya ketika aku mulai membiasakan diri dan akan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Nanti siang _appa_ akan menjemput kalian berdua, cepat temui _hyung_-mu dan minta dia mengantarkanmu ke kelasmu."

Aku berlari kecil menghampiri _appa_ yang tadi baru saja akan meninggalkan aku dan menarik tangannya agar menyetarakan tingginya denganku.

"Bisa beritahu nama kelasku?" bisikku pada _appa_.

Kulihat _appa_ sedikit menautkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaannku yang mungkin aneh. Tapi itu karena aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa menemukan Sungmin-_hyung_ yang sudah ada didalam sekolah seluas ini. "_Appa_?" rajukku menarik pergelangan tangan _appa_.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, _appa_ memanggil seorang satpam yang berjaga di pintu gerbang. Keduanya sedikit berbincang sampai pada akhirnya aku kini berjalan dengan satpam tersebut. _Appa_ tidak ingin aku kelelahan mencari kelasku ataupun Sungmin-_hyung_ akhirnya meminta satpam tersebut untuk mengantarku masuk.

Sepanjang koridor yang kami masuki aku hanya menatap kagum pada beberapa orang kini melihat kearahku, mungkin mereka bingung melihatku yang pertama kali di tengah tahun ajaran seperti ini. Apalagi kulitku putih pucat, mungkin mereka langsung tahu aku menderita sakit.

Kutundukkan sedikit kepalaku agar tidak melihat mereka lagi.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Guru telah keluar dari kelas kami ketika sebuah lonceng berbunyi sebanyak dua kali dan membuat beberapa murid keluar setelah menyusun barang-barang mereka.

"Ryeowook-ie?"

Kutatap pelan seorang _namja_ yang menjadi ketua kelas kami kini berjalan mendekatiku. Ia tersenyum begitu manis, sangat tampan seperti _appa_-ku.

"Hmm?" aku menjawabnya sedikit ragu, ini pertama kalinya aku bicara dengan orang asing seumuran denganku selain dengan sepupuku yang lain.

"Shin-_sonsaengnim_ bilang kau ini adiknya Sungmin-_ie_?"

"Sungmin-_hyung_?" tayaku sedikit ceria. Aku berharap _namja_ ini tahu dimana kelas Sungmin-_hyung_, aku ingin makan siang bersamanya.

"Kim Sungmin, ketua klub martial art. Kau mau kemana?" tanya _namja_ tampan bernama lengkap Kim Yesung tersebut setelah kutarik pergelangan tangannya untuk keluar kelas. Tangan kiriku kini membawa bekal makan siang yang tadi dibuatkan _umma_ untukku dan aku juga membawakan Sungmin-_hyung_.

"_Hyung_ tahu dimana kelas Sungmin-_hyung_?" tanyaku berhenti didepan kelas kami karena dia menghentikan langkahnya.

_Hyung_? Tentu saja aku memanggil Yesung '_hyung_', dia itu lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku.

"Kau tidak tahu kelasnya? Apa kau mau aku mengantarkanmu ketempatnya?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan mengikuti langkah Yesung-_hyung_ yang kini balik menarikku menuju sebuah ruang kelas cukup jauh dari kelas kami. Sepertinya kelas tersebut berbeda dari ruang kelas yang lain.

"Ini klub martial art. Kau tunggu diluar saja karena tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk kedalam sini," ujarnya kini meninggalkan aku sendirian dengan bekal makan siangku.

Namun karena takut segera saja kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki ruangan tersebut yang di sekat dengan beberapa lemari.

**Author pov**

"Min-ie, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau adikmu begitu manis? Apalagi dia satu kelas denganku," ucap Yesung menyenderkan tubuhnya di salah satu lemari. Sungmin yang baru saja akan memeriksa barang-barang klub-nya berbalik dan menatap Yesung tajam.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja Min-ie, dia begitu manis apalagi suaranya begitu lembut."

Brak

Sungmin mengehempaskan kardus yang baru dikeluarkannya dari dalam lemari tanpa menatap Yesung.

"Aku tidak punya adik seperti itu. Adik yang memiliki penyakit untuk mengambil semua kasih sayang _umma_ dan _appa_. Adik yang begitu tidak serupa denganku, aku tidak suka dengannya."

"_Hyung_?"

Degh

Sungmin membalik tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara lirih Ryeowook yang kini berdiri satu meter dibelakang Yesung dengan kotak bekal makan siangnya.

Yesung ikut berbalik dan mendapati ekspresi tidak percaya Ryeowook. Mukanya sedikit pucat dari sebelum ia membawa Ryeowook ke ruang klub Sungmin.

"_Hyung_ tidak menyukaiku?" pertanyaan Ryeowook hanya membuat Sungmin sedikit berdecih.

"Sejak kapan aku menyukaimu? Harusnya kau tidak lahir agar _umma_ dan _appa_ menyayangiku, harusnya kau tidak lahir agar _umma_ dan _appa_ tidak repot harus mengurusi orang sakit sepertimu. Nenek, _appa_, _umma_, dan semua sepupu mengabaikan aku setiap kali mereka datang kerumah. Aku yang mendapatkan juara kelas, tapi kenapa _umma_ tidak pernah memujiku dan _umma_ juga tidak pernah mau merayakan ulang tahunku disekolah. Itu karena _umma_ tidak mau kau sendirian merayakan ulang tahunmu. Aku membencimu Ryeowook-ssi!"

"_Hyung_? Kenapa? Ta-tapi aku menyayangi _hyung_," lirih Ryeowok yang sudah mulai menangis. Sejak kecil Ryeowook memang sangat mudah sekali menangis, apalagi ketika Sungmin meninggalkannya dirumah.

Dugh

Sungmin berjalan cepat dan menyenggol tubuh kecil Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu terjatuh. Yesung yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Ryeowook dan membantunya untuk duduk.

"Min-ie? Kenapa kau begitu pada adikmu?" tanya Yesung membuat Sungmin berhenti sebentar namun tidak menoleh apalagi bicara. Segera saja ia keluar dari ruang klub meninggalkan Ryeowook yang sudah menangis.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Kejadian itu membuat kondisi tubuh Ryeowook kembali lemah dan membuatnya harus dirawat dirumah sakit.

Dikoridor rumah sakit terlihat Yesung bersama kedua orang tua Ryeowook yang mulai panik memikirkan kondisinya yang sempat pingsan.

"Yesung-ssi, terima kasih menolong Ryeowook-ie. Tapi sebaiknya kau pulang, tuan Lee akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap _appa_ Ryeowook kepada Yesung ketika dari kejauhan ia melihat Sungmin diantar oleh salah satu pegawainya.

Yesung segera pergi bersama tuan Lee meninggalkan Sungmin yang langsung duduk di bangku tunggu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai Ryeowook-ie bisa pingsan seperti itu? Yesung-ssi cerita. Kenapa kau mengatakan itu Sungmin-ie? _Umma_ pernah bilang kan kenapa _umma_ tidak merayakan ulang tahunmu disekolah, sayang? Itu karena _umma_ ingin keluarga kita kumpul disaat ulang tahun kalian?" tanya _umma_ Ryeowook pada Sungmin yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangisnya.

Sejak kecil Sungmin ingin sekali Ryeowook tidak ada sekalipun ia juga sebenarnya menyayangi Ryeowook.

"_Mianhae_ _umma_…" bisiknya yang kini sudah menangis seperti anak seumurannya.

"_Umma_ pikir kau akan mengerti dengan kondisi adikmu. _Umma_ tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk iri pada adikmu sendiri, dia sungguh menyayangimu sayang. Ryeowook selalu saja menangis tiap kali kau pergi ke sekolah, dia selalu menantikan kepulanganmu karena dia hanya punya kau sebagai temannya, kapan kau akan membuka hatimu untuk menerimanya sebagai adikmu?"

"_Umma_~~~" Sungmin segera memeluk _umma_nya dan mulai menangis sesedukan. Melihat itu _appa_ Ryeowook segera memeluk kedua malaikatnya.

"Tenanglah sayang, Ryeowook-ie pasti akan sembuh seperti biasanya. Apa kalian tidak percaya padanya? Percayalah malaikat kecil kita akan sembuh," bisik tuan Kim mencoba menenangkan keduanya.

**Author pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Aku jadi tahu kenapa Sungmin-_hyung_ tidak pernah mau membawa temannya padaku, karena sejak kecil Sungmin-_hyung_ sudah berteman dengan anak-anak hyperaktif. Sungmin-_hyung_ tidak ingin aku lelah dan _umma_ memarahinya karena membuatku sakit.

Tapi sesungguhnya aku akan benar-benar sakit ketika Sungmin _hyung_ bersedih. Aku menyayangi Sungmin-_hyung_, dia adalah _hyung_-ku. Sembilan bulan kami berada diperut _umma_ secara bersamaan dan empat belas tahun kami tinggal dirumah yang sama dengan penuh kasih sayang _umma_.

Kejadian itu sudah berlalu beberapa bulan, hubungan kami juga sudah membaik dan aku akan menjaga ikatan persaudaraan kami. Tidak akan kubuat Sungmin-_hyung_ bersedih lagi.

"Wook-ie? Kau melupakan waktu makan malam kita, _umma_ dan _appa_ sudah menunggu di bawah," panggilan kesal Sungmin-_hyung_ membuatku menutup buku diariku.

"Apa yang kau tulis hm?" tayanya sedikit menaikkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang kutulis tadi.

"Tidak ada, ayo _hyung_! Kita turun dan makan malam bersama."

"Kau yakin akan pergi dengan celana pendek selutut ini? Jangan katakan kau lupa hari ini ulang tahun kita dan kita akan makan malam diluar. Ckckck."

"_Mwo?_ Aku melupakannya!" panikku menyadari pakaian formal yang dikenakan Sungmin-_hyung_.

_I always think of the memories of the brave days._

_If tomorrow is covered with darkness and there is no sign, don't be afraid._

_As long as we keep holding our hands, we can go anywhere._

_Promise You ~KRY

_Berfikir tentang kasih terbaik yang diberikan Tuhan kepada kita. Tidak pernah membuat kita lelah untuk mengucapkan syukur. Betapa di dunia ini kasih sayang itu sungguh berlimpah dengan segala bentuknya._

* * *

**END**

* * *

Hanya oneshoot singkat tentang brothership. Aku harap kalian menyukai karya yang kubuat. Aku menyayangi kalian semuanya.

Sampai bertemu di lain waktu :D

Salam hangat.

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


End file.
